Power tools are increasingly more pervasive in everyday life. Users demand tools having specific functional characteristics based on planned utilization. Although some users have varying demands, consistently all purchasers want tools which aid in achieving high levels of craftsmanship and offer increased safety. Often manufactures balance user demands against manufacturing and design considerations to provide tools meeting the demands for the largest number of users.
Users achieve high levels of craftsmanship by employing tools which are easily controlled. Placement of a switch on a motor housing may be inconvenient for some users. A housing electrical switch may entail a user grasping the router with one hand while operating the switch with their other hand. In this switching procedure, the user may fail to have optimal control over the router resulting in inconvenience to the user during the switching procedure. A user improperly performing the switching procedure may cause damage to the work piece and/or an uneven profile.
Proper operation of a tool is of prime concern when utilizing tools. Problems may occur when a user fails to properly control the power tool as directed. For instance, a user may have difficulty when turning the router on or off when not following proper procedure. Furthermore, in some instances involving a router, the user may be required to reach with his or her thumb to actuate the switch. This may be inconvenient for some users.
Purchasers want tools capable of performing multiple tasks. For example, a purchaser may decide to select a router capable of performing regular shaping and plunging action. Routers may provide these multiple functionalities through the use of removable bases. Because a user may wish to switch between various bases, such as a standard base and a plunge base, it is more efficient and permits greater functionality to dispose the electrical switch on the router housing rather than wiring a switch adjacent to where the router is grasped. As a result of this demand for multitasking, a router's electrical switch is typically mounted to the router housing.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a wireless system for actuating a power tool's electrical system and in particular a router's electrical system in a safe and convenient manner.